toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Leengard Ustan
Welcome FIle:Wiki-wordmark.png Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Hakku Awarena.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page. *Character Rules and Standards *Canon To Fanon Rules Enjoy your time here and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Yahoo774 (talk) 04:01, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Reply Well since you are reading the manga and it may take a while: There are two ways that a person can have gourmet cells. 1st: They can be injected with them by an organization like the IGO, Bishokukai, and NEO. The 2nd: They can be born with them from an ancestor, a parent, or even when they are born in the Gourmet World. So maybe for Dormint cells, he could have been born with them, but they never trigger until he ate something that was compatible with them. Gourmet Cells don't affect Food Luck by the current evidence, but those abilities can be used if you can intirgate them with the cells and explain how it works as an ability. with his cells. Other than that, it seems like a sweet idea and I can't wait to see it. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 22:25, June 20, 2014 (UTC) To better understand them, continue readint Toriko, you'll see how they work in action. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 22:52, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Nice, well enjoy bro. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 23:08, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Sure, I had in mind basically that she is beast with strength and very angry. 13:32, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Lee, Tobias Dayton, this is how a character layout normally is, you usually just explain how the person got gourmet cells then describe the ability that comes from them, so it would be Rot Inducement, which is basically rotting and decaying cells away, not Rot and Decay cells. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 21:43, July 3, 2014 (UTC) If it's just a place holder, it's fine, just letting you know how it's normally laid out is all. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 21:48, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Aru To be honest, I don't where the picture is from. Phan got it for me. As for where you might be able to find a character to use for the species, I would suggest checking out the Tales of. Series. That's where I found mine. [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] 00:45, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Sure 1 cm of his horn is enough I guess, maybe found in a fossil or something, go wild [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 00:06, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey come on in bro, the Gourmet World is fine XD [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 03:03, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Thor and Ana That'd be fine with me :) [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 15:59, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hey, Gourmet World is open, come if u want :P [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 05:58, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Alright man [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 06:01, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey I'm on the chat [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 03:15, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Join in the fun if u can lee [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 21:26, July 15, 2014 (UTC) come on if you can [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 03:19, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Come on in, the Golden swamp is fine :P [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 03:34, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Wanna talk for a while? [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 01:00, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Hm I thought since the Cells would need to produce a certain rock material and then with certain temperature Iron would be mold, but don't pay attention to me, Phan-ya told you to meet him on chat. [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 01:03, July 21, 2014 (UTC) : To answer the question you had, it is possible to produce Iron from inside a body. the blood stream contains Iron inside it, so someone can amplify it to make Iron. Bro, these kinds of questions really should be directed to the admins. I know Damon knows some stuff, but we can help you out as well. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 01:08, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Come on in the chat man when you can. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 23:57, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Joints Cutting through a joint is a tone easier than you would expect, because it's almost always cartilage in between the bones. Long as you know where to hit, you can take someone’s elbow off in one swing, so you’re pretty much set for that, anything other than the ribs you could describe as just shaving the cut off the animal completely, so you’re set with that too. The only bit I’d see trouble with is the rib portion, as that's the only one i know of that needs to actually go through a bone. It’s doable with enough strength i guess, this is a manga thing after all, but in real life a band saw makes the whole process a lot easier. So a vibrating sword trick, or something to that effect, might be worth looking into. Birds and fish are different, because the bones are smaller, so cutting through them with a regular old sword would be no problem. Other than that it all looks good. Flame Lizard (talk) 01:43, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Yoshiaki Yoshida Hmm, well I don't really want to get into cross-over territory since Shigure's father was a blacksmith and so is Yoshiaki, so I don't know if making them be father/daughter would start to cross that line, but I'm fine with them being related. I'm actually fine with them being father/daughter, so long as it isn't considered cross-over. Since the characters were made individually by different people, I think it should be fine. I'll change his age to be more appropriate to have a daughter that age if that's what we're doing then. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 23:05, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good to me. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 01:35, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Beast said it was fine so I'm putting it up on Yoshiaki's page. We can discuss details or something later I guess. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 03:38, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Come my brother, for I have entered the Gourmet World. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 02:49, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey Lee, I'm on man if you are on somewhere. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 01:27, August 3, 2014 (UTC) When you got time my bro, I need to talk to you on chat. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 02:32, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on being the new admin [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 03:03, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations on your promotion.The Master of Fire ([[User talk:Grandfire|'The True power']]) 15:29, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, that looks fine Lee. Go for it; -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] 03:30, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Can you come to the chat?The Master of Fire ([[User talk:Grandfire|'The True power']]) 19:45, August 9, 2014 (UTC) 12 Labours I was planning on making a boar beast later on, so if you're making beasts that are based on the Herculean labours, that could be the fourth labour. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 23:57, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, that's all I could see as well. I was planning to make a Boring Boar, who bores through the earth. It was a kind of play on words that I was planning on making basically since I joined the wiki. It'll be interesting to see what everyone comes up with, especially for the more bizarre ones. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 03:26, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Haha thank you. It was something off the top of my head when I wanted to make a pig, and I just went with it. I'm on the chat if you want to come search for GOD. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 03:35, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Trial of Pilgrimage Question for the Mares of Diomedes should i make one page and describe the four Horses or make the Mares of Diomedes and the horses separated pages? The Master of Fire ([[User talk:Grandfire|'The True power']]) 15:32, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Heyo am in chat if ur not busy [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 01:50, August 13, 2014 (UTC) you lagged bro and don't worry about it man, I'm okay. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 03:08, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Healing Cells I was a bit hesitant about this idea at first, mainly with the whole eating wounds thing, but after seeing what you have in your sandbox it seems pretty well thought out, so I'm good with it [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 14:07, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I'm back on the wiki man. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 00:48, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Crap, sorry Lee. I thought I replied to you already regarding this but it seems my computer lagged out when I did it or something. Eitehr way, I think that it can work greatly. You've got my support on it. -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 15:25, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Enter chat now mang! [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 03:02, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey bro, I'm on the chat if you want to talk, but if you're busy, no worries. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 02:37, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Me am in Chat, must talk of New Toriko chapter! [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 21:04, August 29, 2014 (UTC) They will be known as the Zodiac Ingredients. [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 02:43, August 30, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb In the chat bro [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 02:01, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey If ur on bro, I'm on the chat. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 01:13, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey If ur on bro, I'm on the chat. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 01:14, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Medjay Hey Lee, glad to see Medjay is drawing some interest. As for your questions, you may make Sphinx. I had initially thought of Sphinx being female, but that's really up to you in the end. I've also added a brief description of each of the title's unique duties on the page. Can't wait to see what you come up with :) [[User:Dreyar|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Dreyar|'Titan!']]) 15:04, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Awesome, (and yeah, I completely understand homework getting in the way of wiki work). No rush dude :) [[User:Dreyar|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Dreyar|'Titan!']]) 19:35, September 6, 2014 (UTC) News Flash!!! Dude if you still haven't, read Toriko! It is so awesome and we finally got our way of manifesting the devils so I'm adding the details of it on the Appetite Devils page to check out. Also I left my computer to get repaired, I will be on my phone later in the day when I get home so I hope your able to come on so we can also talk about the last two Shokugeki no Soma chapters as well. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 15:46, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for not being on this week, my screen cracked, but I got it fixed and it's ready so I'm gonna be on as long as I can. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 22:54, September 12, 2014 (UTC) I know right, I'm pretty sure if it was Jellal, she'd be on her best behavior until someone tried to steal him away from her. But all in all, I am glad u were able to see it, I'm also on if u can find the time to come on. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 00:22, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Bro, take all the time you need, if you can't, it's fine. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 00:41, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Arukana is officially a regular user now, decided that someone who comes on more should be an admin. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 03:14, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Best case: we'll probably wait until we can find someone who has the same drive and time frame as the current admins [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 20:27, September 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm gonna log on right now so I can look it over and we'll see bro [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 22:03, September 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm in bro. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 22:10, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey man, Idk if you're on right now, but I'll be on till it's time for me to sleep. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 01:05, September 21, 2014 (UTC) GLL Hey Lee, I was wondering if I could get approval from you to make a Gourmet Living Legend. The character's name is Thalia. She's 40 years old. She's a famed Bishokuya, but she's also the strongest Marchioness among the Gourmet Nobles (Humans) and is responsible for the complete restructuring of the Gourmet Yakuza (at least in my storyline). Given all these things she's gotten a good reputation around the world over the years. Would you say this is passable? [[User:Dreyar|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Dreyar|'Titan!']]) 23:48, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks dude [[User:Dreyar|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Dreyar|'Titan!']]) 22:55, September 16, 2014 (UTC) On TFF if you're not busy. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 23:58, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey I'm gonna be on the chat till later, so come on in if you can. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 23:19, September 26, 2014 (UTC) I'm on the chat right now if you're on and wanna talk. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 01:14, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Just an fyi, next chapter of SnS is already out today. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 21:24, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Heads up to Admins of this wiki, the 6th king has been revealed in new toriko chapter. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 23:59, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey Lee, I'm on the chat if you find the time to come on. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 23:05, October 3, 2014 (UTC) I'm on the chat if u find time before the anime's come on bro. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 02:32, October 5, 2014 (UTC) News If you haven't seen it already, SnS has been updated and some spoilers for the next one are on Mangabird if you wanna check it out. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 22:42, October 9, 2014 (UTC) The search for GOD is alive Hey! If you are available, come search for GOD with me and Damon. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 22:54, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Yo I'm on chat if you can come on. [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 01:00, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Eh no worries dude, any other place to talk on? [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 01:17, October 17, 2014 (UTC) No worries :P. Btw I know I asked Former Admin Aru about this already, but can my character Richard E. Castle who hasn't been made yet, have Gourmet Cells which let him emitt and manipulate light, his cells acting like thermal sources emitt photons which is light particles right? Then he would manipulate it in many ways he found out. I would also like to ask for the capture of AIR, anything needed to be filled for it? [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 01:31, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Oh...there is no place saying about the requirements, in the AIR page it just says "Admin permission is needed to capture AIR". Thank you though!! I will ask him! [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 01:42, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Bro I know Damon asked me if he could have AIR or use it, though Idk where I put the rules we posted, so I was wondering if you can come on the chat so we can talk it over. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 23:10, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Beastie Hey Lee. I was hoping to create a tiger beastie that can turn into a cloud and has a Capture Level of around 2400. So I will ask you for permission to create something so strong. Lee, may I be allowed to create the Cumulotigrus species that has a Capture Level of around 2400? Thank you for your consideration of my proposal, and may you get back to me at your earliest convenience. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 06:47, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Lee, I've been noticing that the Toriko wiki is starting to give Appetite Devil's their own individual pages, so it got me to thinking if maybe we should do that for the devil's on here, I wanna try and talk it over on friday if you can manage to come on. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 02:01, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Yo Lee, here to see if you grant me permission for two Gourmet World Beasts with CLVL 600+ and since we need two admin permission, I got phan's already and gonna check yours. First I wanted to make an Heaven's Basilisk with capture level of 1520, he is capable of creating grand storms by just beating his hiddened wing-like appendages, it can also use appetite energy, and the Sky Hydra with capture level of 2000, it is capable of using poison to attack meaning it has a resistant body to almost all toxins using appetite energy too. The two of them would stand in Éden. Thank you [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 15:40, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for it dude! [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 19:29, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Permission I runned it by phan-ya, but he suggested I should ask you to look at it too, can you take a look at Crystallokinesis? [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 23:15, November 6, 2014 (UTC)